Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 12
RECAP: * Greymon and Garurumon vs. * Togemon and Kentarumon vs. * Birdramon and Ikkakumon vs. ---- Devimon: You have failed me. Leomon: I’m sorry master. Ogremon: We almost had them Devimon and then j- arm grabs Ogremon by the throat. Ogremon No wait I can explain. Devimon: Spare me your excuses. drops Orgemon. Devimon: All but one of their digimon have digivolved. I must destroy this last one before it is too late. Out of all them, the seventh is to have a Digimon of great power that would even exceed my own. I will not allow it, Leomon! Leomon: Master. Devimon: I leave this to you. Destroy that brat all any cost! Leomon: As you wish my lord. Ogremon: What about me? Devimon: Make sure Leomon succeed in his mission. No this time there will be no failure. This time I shall be victorious. *Laughs* ---- TK: Uhuh boy Patamon I like swimming and everything but that waterfall almost knocked off my underpants! Patamon: I think my wings shrunk! TK: (puts on shirt) This fits. Wow! Look at all the water. Somebody must have let the bathtub overflow. I just hope it didn’t washout our way of finding the others. Do..on’t worry about me Patamon, I’m not scared of being separated from the others and being lost and being homesick and *starts crying* Patamon: (thinks) Poor little TK I wish I could help. What would Biyomon do if she was here? FLASHBACK Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon FLASHBACK I want to fly high in the sky too but somehow I can’t seem to digivolve*cries*(TK stops crying) TK: Hey Patamon: I want to fly too. I want to digivolve. TK: To what? Patamon: Huh? TK: I mean what will you digivolve into? Didn’t they tell you at Digimon School or something? Patamon: Oh well I won’t actually know until I do digivolve and find out what I am. TK: Wow! So it’s a mystery! Maybe you digivolve into something like this: Porkymon with super strong oink attack and the power to um... oink. Patamon: Uh... maybe. TK: Hm well how ‘bout: Hogmon super hog smell and the power to snort up enemies in a single sniff like this. *snorts* Patamon: I am not a pig TK!!! TK: It’s ok to be a pig. Patamon: I’m sure it is especially for pigs but that’s not me. (Next to a track a train horn blows from somewhere) TK: Hey I hear a train coming. I bet you we can jump on and ride the caboose all the way back to summer camp. Patamon: I thought I felt something. TK: Um...maybe it’s an invisible train. Patamon: Did a train go by? TK: If it did it’s the most silentest most invisiblest train ever so come on let’s go. Patamon: Go where? TK: I’m not sure but I guess we’ll know when we get there. (Arrive in a town made of baby toys) TK: Wow! This is the best! Let’s find a snack bar and get some cotton candy. Places like this always have cotton candy. Patamon: They make candy from cotton? TK: Oh I bet there’s popcorn and snow cones and soft pretzels and ice cream uh...and candy!!! Patamon: Oh boy! Let’s go see. TK: Last one there’s a rotten egg! Both:*laughing* TK: Hey check this out! (Both start bouncing) Both: Wow uhuh (land) Watch us scream. (Fall down laughing) TK: The streets feel like they’re made out marshmallows. Both: Real squishy. Patamon: Hey you thinking all of those toys fall off of trees? TK: Oh, uh huh. Patamon: But we can’t just lie here forever can we? I guess we’d better keep looking around. Wait a minute I hear some strange noises over there. TK: Uh huh. Let’s check it out. Cradles, lots of ‘em. What now? Patamon: Boramon it’s a baby digimon. TK: A baby! He’s so soft! Patamon: That’s cause he was just born. TK: What about the other ones? What’s this one called? Patamon: That’s Punimon. Punimon: Puni, puni. TK: Puny is right. He’s microtiny *chuckles* Huh what’s with this one. Looks more like a grandpa with a big beard. Patamon: Oh come on now TK, you don’t mean that. This is a little baby Yuramon. He’s looking right at you. Yuramon: *sneeze, sneeze, sneeze* TK: Hey Patamon what are these? Patamon: What are what? Oh that’s a digiegg. TK: Hey no way! Patamon: It’s the egg of a digimon. TK: I like the pretty pins but are you saying that digimon hatch out of eggs just like chickens? Patamon: We don’t grow in the ground. TK: even Devimon? Patamon: Uh... unfortunately, what’s this? It looks like instructions. It’s written in Digicode. It says rub gently. TK: Rub gently? Patamon: rub what I wonder. TK: You think maybe we’re supposed to rub the egg? Wow! Patamon: Why not give it a try? TK: Maybe a digital genie will come out. I’m gonna wish for a new skateboard. Both: Hey! TK: It just hatched. Now we need to find him his own cradle. Patamon: I’ll see if there’s an extra one (Egg turns into a cradle) Oh so that’s how it works. TK: You saying you didn’t know where you came from until now? Patamon: TK can you remember things from when you were a baby? TK: Uh hum well these pretty shapes and colors remind me of something from a long time ago. It was real sunny and I was playing with blocks but I fell over or something and I remember I was crying, but there was someone there with me, someone, I don’t know exactly who, maybe my brother Matt, anyway somebody picked me up and I stopped crying. FLASHBACK Young Matt: ‘Atta boy. FLASHBACK TK: that’s ‘bout all. I guess I don’t remember either. Patamon: You see? TK: Ok so it’s not so easy remembering stuff from being a baby, at least I know I didn’t hatch from an egg. Let’s go hatch some more digieggs. Not that there’s anything wrong with hatching from an egg. (At a nearby stream) (Digimon Analyser) Elecmon: Super thunder strike. I am Elecmon, caretaker of baby digimon. Don’t cross wires with me. (End of D.A.) Elecmon: That’s fishing. No worms, no hooks, no waiting. Come on little fishies, everyone out of the water, let’s go. This outta be enough to feed those little mouths for quite awhile. Come on let’s go that’s it. TK: Hey! What’s wrong? Are you hungry? That must be it. Oh you had an accident. Hey Patamon I could use some help over here. Patamon: Sorry TK not now! Don’t cry. Aw I’m sorry, feel better. I am busy here. TK: But I don’t know anything about babies. Hey come back! Elecmon: Catching lots of fish is great but hauling them all home is not. Huh my babies are all crying. Hold on babies, I’m coming. Intruders! Invaders! Well I’ll teach them. Get away from them. TK: Look Patamon! Patamon: Oh my! Elecmon: Super thunder strike! TK: Boy he’s angry. Patamon: No kidding! Elecmon: Super thunder strike TK: Hey watch where you’re aiming that thing! You could have hurt somebody! Elecmon: Of course I could have. That’s what I was trying to do. Patamon: But why would you want to do anything to hurt us. Elecmon: Because I saw you playing with my babies you interlopers. TK: Sure we played with them but what’s that got to do with you? Patamon: Yeah! Elecmon: Uh uh uh uh, you barbarians always making the same mistake. I’m not some ordinary digimon who just happened to come along and catch you. This is the Primary Village hatching ground and nursery, a very special place where all digimon start their lives and I’m a very special digimon entrusted with caring for each and every single one of them. Patamon: Well you don’t have to play Mr. Big Shot and fry us. Elecmon: I was only trying to protect my babies now I think this conversation has lasted long enough. I am in charge and you two are trespassing. You must leave! Patamon: Now now don’t get all puffy. Elecmon: Wha don’t call me puffy! (The two start fighting) TK: Patamon no! Patamon: Pop! TK: This is very bad, he’s digivolving. Elecmon: That hurt! TK: What’s going on? We don’t want to fight. What do we do? Wow they’re fighting worse then Matt and me and they’re not even brothers. STOP IT!!! Patamon and Elecmon: Huh? TK: Fighting’s no good for solving problems all you did was mess up your fur and scare the babies. Elecmon: My fur looks fine. Patamon: I’m so sorry little one, I didn’t mean to scare you. Elecmon: Hey punk, you’d better leave those babies alone. Don’t even talk to them. Got it? Patamon: You know what I heard Poyo? Trying to hard to act grown up is a sign of immaturity. Elecmon: what was that? Hey you got something to say to me then say it to my face. Don’t talk behind my back. Come on, out with it you little wing headed, two toed pork chop. Tell me or don’t you have the guts. TK: Not again. Patamon: TK can I? Can I please teach this arrogant digimon a lesson? Elecmon: You’re the one who’s going to learn something. TK: You guys really have to do this? Patamon and Elecmon: Yes! TK: Then we have to do it the right way. Alright I got a great way to solve this. (TK is now wearing a green robe) And now, in that corner, the defending champion, Elecmon. And now, over in the other corner, the challenger and most excellent digimon, Patamon. All right let the tug-a-war begin. On your mark, get set, and go! Keep going pull harder! Elecmon: (Thinks) What am I doing this for? Patamon: (Thinks) I won’t let him beat me! TK: Come on, come on. (Elecmon goes flying into a giant rubber block) Uh Elecmon are you ok? Elecmon? Elecmon: Ok I give up. TK: And the winner is Patamon. Patamon: Yeah. Elecmon: Yeah you did it kid, you’re the terror of the tug-a-war. Patamon: Want to try it one more time? Elecmon: Nope, you beat me fair and square. It’s my pleasure to welcome you to Primary Village. I’m really sorry Patamon, there’s no good excuse for the mean way I acted when I first saw you but I’ve been so upset about things around here. Ever since the island split apart I’ve been expecting a fight and I guess I just took it out on you. I apologize. TK: At least kids make up pretty fast. My parents are still mad at me for the time I painted our kitty cat. Elecmon: You know you’re a lot stronger then you look kid, I’m impressed. Patamon: You know they say you can’t tell a cover by the size of its book or something like that. Elecmon: Sure, well forget about the sayings, you’re great at tug-a-war. Hey, take a look around; someday all of this will be yours, Patamon my boy. You’ll raise up some fine digimon here just like your old man. Patamon: Elecmon I am not here to raise babies. Elecmon: You’re not? I mean of course you’re not I was just... (Everyone starts laughing) oh I guess I was just daydreaming. But I was serious about you staying here for a little while to get some rest, take care of the babies; well you won’t rest much if you do that. TK: Yeah, sounds great Elecmon. By the way how do we get to that mountain? Elecmon: Infinity Mountain? TK: Yes. Elecmon: *gulp* You actually want to climb up there? TK: Yes! Elecmon: That’s really not a good idea! You need special tools, custom hiking boots, gloves, all very expensive. Plus you got your snow up there, that’s cold, and poison ivy and snakes and bugs and oh big bugs. TK: And there’s Devimon. Elecmon: Yeah I was getting to that. Devimon is, well he’s an evil digimon. TK: I know but I have to ask him about my brother and everyone else. Elecmon: But he won’t just tell you, you’ll have to fight him. TK: I don’t want to fight EVER! Elecmon: Sure, right. Patamon: There has to be some other way to find out. We need to do it without fighting Devimon! Elecmon: Like asking him pretty please? TK: No it’s nothing like that. Do you remember how it felt when we were all laughing? You can’t help it and the next thing you know you’re looking at each other and laughing and your cheeks hurt like you were blowing up balloons all day. Laughing is the best part of friendship. Elecmon: That’s it! Patamon: Hey wait! Elecmon: TK is right, it’s all about laughing and being friends. Maybe we can use the power of friendship to return the island to normal. I’ve got to go over to Geeya Savanna to where the Yokamon Village is and tell everyone right away. Patamon: Bye bye and be careful! Elecmon: It’s just a feeling, but I really believe in it. Thanks TK and thank you Patamon. Patamon: Bye bye! TK: (Thinks) Maybe he can help us and maybe I’ll get back together with (Says) my brother. (Thinks again) I just know Matt’s out there somewhere. I can almost see him. But I got a yucky feeling that a lot’s gonna happen between now and then. TK: Hey! Let’s play a game with the baby digimon! On the cliff above stands Leomon, corrupted by the Black Gears. Leomon: I’m obliged to obey your command, Devimon. He rips his sword from its sheath. All the baby digimon in front of TK and Patamon have scared faces. TK: Okay, so you don’t wanna play any games. Patamon turns his head. Patamon: Leomon’s come back! TK: Huh? He turns and sees Leomon, who runs down the cliff side with sword in hand. ---- Patamon: Boom Bubble! Leomon is hit and stops on the wall. Patamon: We gotta get outta here! TK: Yeah! They turn and run. Leomon walks in the trees searching for his prey while TK and Patamon hide behind a tree, TK covering his head with his hands. TK: He’s scary. Patamon: Leomon was always a good digimon, I just wish we could get rid of the Black Gear that’s causing him to be so mean. TK: That’s easier said than done! Leomon looks from side to side. TK: He’s just way too big! Ogremon: Hello, you’ve got company! They turn around and see Ogremon holding a squirming Poyomon between his fingers. Ogremon: You’re a nice little kid, aren’t ya? Get your hide out here so I can get a good look at ya! ‘Cause if you don’t your little friend here’s gonna squeak his last squeak. TK: Patamon, we gotta save ‘em! Patamon’s thoughts: Poor Leomon, I know he wouldn’t attack us if that stupid Black Gear didn’t have him under an evil spell! He’d come over to our side, if we could only figure out a way to help him. Ogremon waits for their reaction. Patamon’s thoughts: I gotta protect TK from Ogremon! But he’s so big and I’m not... Leomon growls and slashes at the tree behind the two. Patamon: TK! Leomon: I’ve been commanded by my master to take the Digidestined! He raises his sword and they gasp. Garurumon: Howling Blaster! A blue energy beam is shot from the trees that Leomon jumps away from. Matt riding Garurumon rides in. Matt: TK! TK: You came in time! They stop in front of the stump left of the tree and Matt jumps down to run to TK. Matt: That was close! TK: Yeah. Garurumon jumps up and blasts at Leomon who holds his sword out to block it. Leomon carries Garurumon out from the trees and land in the field. Ogremon: Now you’ve done it, this little guy’s gonna get squished! white gloves pick up the Poyomon. Ogremon: Huh? Where’d he go? Taichi: He’s staying with us! turns around to Tai. Ogremon: Over my stinky armpits, you will. Tai: Oh, I’m so scared. Get’em, Greymon! stands next to Ogremon, growling. Greymon: Nova Blast! blasts at Ogremon who jumps away. Ogremon: Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with fire? Someone could get hurt, namely me! Now to agitate you, I’ll show you who’s the head honcho on this island! jumps over. Greymon swats him away with his tail. Devimon: Hagurumon! Empower Leomon! Six Black Gears flow out of a crack in the mountain. Garurumon and Leomon continue their fight. Greymon blasts another fireball at Ogremon who jumps back. The Black Gears fly into Leomon’s back making him scream. Matt: The Black Gears! stands straight up screaming and dark energy shoots out. His body is sihoulotted as it enlarges and reshapes. In his place was a dark-furred monsterous parody of himself with long arms and bones sticking out of his shoulders. His eyes were bright pupiless red. ANALZYER: MadLeomon. growls as MadLeomon. Matt: No! Turn back, or he’ll beat you to a pump! MadLeomon retracts his arm. MadLeomon: Forbidden Fist of the Beast King! attack hits and knocks back Garurumon. Matt: Are ya okay? is buried to his neck in rocks. Leomon turns to Greymon. MadLeomon: Necrotox Claw! He hits Greymon in the face and sends him flying into some giant blocks. Tai: Greymon! runs over. Ogremon: I told the guy not to play with fire. turns to Takeru and lumbers towards him. Yamto: Takeru! Togemon: Wanna fight? How fight someone your size! hits Leomon. Matt: Whoa, Togemon! and Mimi ride down on Kabuterimon. Izzy: Tai! You’re never going to believe this! Tai: What’s happenin’, Izzy? He lands and Izzy jumps down. Izzy: We have the consonant solution to all our problems! Tai: That’s cool, but what are you talkin’ about? Mimi and Izzy hold their digivices to Tai. Mimi: Check ‘em out. Izzy: They call them digivices! They have the capability to completely the Black Gear! Flashback to Tai’s digivice purifying Leomon on the hotel ruins. Tai: We have no other choice right now. We have to take a chance and stop him! He runs out. Matt stands before TK and Patamon as Leomon advances. Matt: Don’t worry, I got ya covered, TK. Tai: Ready for a real fight? Matt: Huh? He turns to his side and sees a serious Tai walking over. Tai: What are you waitin’ for, kitty? Come on and get us, if you dare. Matt: What’s up, dude, have you totally flipped out? ignored Tai: Now! He holds his digivice out against MadLeomon. shines making MadLeomon scream and Black Gears slowly are pushed out from his back. Matt: You know these things pack quite a punch! He runs over holding hid digivice up to Leomon, making him scream louder. More digivices fly out of Leomon’s back. Ogremon: How they do that? Rotten kids! Izzy: Ogremon, over here! Ogremon: Huh? turns to his side. Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! The blast seemingly hits Ogremon, but he jumps back. The Black Gears are expelled from MadLeomon’s back and dissolve as he shrinks to his previous form.] Izzy: It worked! We destroyed the Black Gears! TK: We’re safe now! Leomon’s back to his normal self! Ogremon watches from afar. Ogremon: Ha! Those little fools are kiddin’ themselves! They don’t know who they’re dealing with! They’re gonna find out sooner than they think! He snickers and runs off. Leomon sits against a tree with the kids, minus Sora, Joe, Biyomon, and Gomamon. Leomon: According to an ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good digimons into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the Digidestined will appear from another world, when they arrive they will come to possess superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, we’re in danger of destruction, and now, you’ve appeared. Tai: Whoa, that’s amazing! But tell me, how can you be sure we’re the kids you’re talking about? Matt: Yeah, do you have proof that we’re the same ones? Leomon: It’s been foretold that the Digidestined have the ability to make digimons digivolve. You’ve done that and that’s all the prove I need. Izzy: I, for one, hope that it’s true. My theory is that we’ll be released after we save the island. Once our purpose is served there’s no other reason for us to remain. Mimi: And I’ll finally be able to change these clothes! Izzy: That’s right! If Leomon’s information is correct, we’ll be heading straight for home! Mimi: I can’t wait! Matt: How can we make it happen? He turns to Infinity Mountain. Matt: We’re not even sure who’s causing it. What if it’s a force that’s too big for us to handle? Leomon: You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island you’re going to have to defeat him. Tai stands up. Tai: Let’s go for it! Everyone makes unsure noises. Tai: Come on, everyone, why not? If we don’t defeat him, it’ll never be over! Izzy stands. Izzy: Fine with me! Besides it’s impossible for us to lose with the digivices. Mimi stands up. Mimi: First thing on my list when I get home is to do some killer shopping. Palmon: For that to happen we have to get you back home. Tentomon: If we all work together, we’re sure to win. Agumon: I’m ready any time you are, buddy! Tai: Mm hm! Gabumon: How about it, Matt? Are we up to the challenge, my friend? Matt: It’s gonna be tough, when you get down to it, we have no other choice. Leomon: All right then, troops, let’s get to it! Tai: Far out! It’s a done deal! They look to the mountain. Leomon rows them in a boat to the base. Leomon: Devimon is very powerful. He’s brought nothing but trouble to File Island, we must be careful. They walk alongside the edge. Devimon is in his castle at the top. Devimon: Perfect...that traitor Leomon is leading them directly into my trap. He’s been very valuable to me. Ogremon: I guess so, but I’m loyal and better looking. Devimon: Listen to me! Ogremon: Huh? Devimon: You will pay them one final visit. Ready? Ogremon is held up and turned into Black Gears that fly above the laughing Devimon. Devimon: Hear this, Digidestined! My power is infinite! Your hopes and dreams are useless! I am the supreme master of this island! If you dare to defy me, I will unleash the powers of the universe and conquer you! You can’t escape! Black Gears fly from the unattached islands to Infinity Mountain. Sora on Birdramon and Joe on Ikkakumon fly and swim over. Sora: Oh, no. What’s that? Birdramon: Big trouble’s brewing. We’d better get ready for action! Joe: Black Gear! Ikkakumon: This is going to be the big one, Joe. It’s time to show your true self. Sora: You feelin’ okay, Joe? Joe: Just a little seasick. They fly and swim faster as more Black Gears go into Devimon’s castle. The island shakes and the sky turns black. Tai: Can’t turn back now! A giant Devimon breaks the roof of the castle. He spreads his wings and the kids gasp. Category:Fan fiction